A New Life
by mohadeep
Summary: Numberous assasination attempts upon Katalina's life have forced her Uncle, the Emperor of Leanness, to relocate her to Tortall, a recent ally and friend to the empire. ch 5 and author's note.
1. Chapter One

:::::disclaimer: I do not own Tortall.etc. I do own Katalina, Renee the nurse, Thor, George (not TP's George), Katalina's maids, her black hawk Hope, and her black horse Artemis. Etc... on with the story?:::::  
  
Skipping through the marketplace I glance at the different booths to my left and right.  
  
"Milady Katalina! Slow down! You must wait fer yer bodyguards." My nurse maid shouts over the hustle of the crowds. Turning around I laugh and spin in circles.  
  
"But 'ere's so much to see! I want to visit everything!" I exclaim while skipping back to the aged red haired lady that I have known all my life.  
  
"Be wee more patient lass. We 'ave plenty of time.oh dear, do come back." Renee throws her hands up in frustration while two burly men struggle through the crowds to catch up to me. Laughing I look up at the one I call the bear. He is so shaggy looking that it makes me laugh in merriment whenever I see him.  
  
"So what be the lady's wish on her 13th birthing day?" Thor (the bear) asks while looking around for potential danger.  
  
"Not to 'ave any bodyguards around! It's not fair, why do I 'ave to 'ave bodyguards? No other child has t'em" I pout.  
  
"Ah, milady, that's because you be a very special lady indeed. Not everyone 'ere has an uncle that is an emperor of a magnificent empire, now do they?" George states while making sure the suspicious looking guy to the right of us didn't get too close.  
  
"To make it up to you, George and I will buy you whatever ye want.with in reason of 'ourse. We be not bloody rich ye 'ear." Thor states with a chuckle.  
  
Looking around a bit more cheerful I notice a beautiful hair ornament that has the shape of a butterfly. Walking over I take a closer look; yes, a silver butterfly with a sapphire gem inlaid between the wings.  
  
"Excuse me miss, could you tell me the price of this ornament?" I ask in the best Tortallian I could muster to a girl around my age.  
  
"Why, milady, that's only two silver astrals." The girl answered with a deep curtsy; noticing the two body guards to the sides of me she quickly adds, "But since you have asked so politely, I'll give it to you for a mere silver astral."  
  
Looking up at the two guards I put on my best, "Please, you owe me," look.  
  
"She'll take it." Thor nods, handing over a silver astral.  
  
"AH, thank ye, thank ye!" I squeal with delight. With that Renee had caught up and was gasping for breath. "I 'ave told yer seamstress that we would be back to yer rooms by the noon time bell, we must 'urry."  
  
"But why! I dun want to be fitted fer more gowns. They be uncomforterble and cumbersome!" I whine in agony.  
  
"As an arriving lady to Tortall, and on top of that, ye being the niece of the Emperor of Leanness's, ye must be in proper attire at tonight and tomorrow nights festivities. They are being 'eld in yer honour! It be best not to slight your new home's regents by showing up in yer old garb, now 'urry!" And with that I was dragged back to my rooms in the palace. that happen to overlook the marketplace of Corus. Welcome home I think to myself as I am shuffled along. 


	2. Chapter Two imagine that

"Stand still Kat!" Jenny mutters under her breath. She's my personal seamstress and friend. Jenny is the most patient person I know, besides my Uncle.  
  
"Sorry, but you know I really don't need a new dress, you've already made me four, and I doubt I'll be forced to come back to my rooms to dawn a new one because their imperial majesties don't like my appearance." I state arrogantly in Carthaki (where I grew up for most of my life).  
  
"Milady! Don't be pert! Stop speaking in Carthaki too! Ye should be ashamed, we are in Tortall now, we shall speak Tortillian, and their majesties are not called imperial majesties, they don't rule an empire, they rule a kingdom. Now stand still child, they should of whipped you back at Solarus Tower!" Renee scolds while needle pointing.  
  
"sigh I like this one the best Jenny." I look down at the royal blue fabric and silver lace.  
  
"Well you'll like it more when it's done!" Jenny laughs, taking everything in good humor.  
  
~~~*some hours later*~~~  
  
"There, it's finished." Exclaims Jenny. Renee lets out a gasp while I walk over to the mirrors. Looking down I have to say it was the best work yet by Jenny. The royal blue velvet overlaid a pearl white silk gown that poked through on the outside sleeves and puffed at the elbows, being held under the royal blue velvet by silver threads that crossed over each other. The front of the gown was split from below my chest, also allowing the white silk to show. The edges of the velvet outer layer were embroidered with silver thread in butterfly patterns.  
  
"Now, let's but your makeup on, and do your hair!" Trisha, another of my maids exclaimed while helping me over to a table.  
  
~~*another hour later*~~  
  
"Oh Katalina, you look absolutely fabulous!" exclaimed Renee  
  
"Like an angel!" Jenny whimsically murmurs.  
  
Trisha had decided that my hair should go up in a pony tail and then she twirled the strands into five separate ones, wrapping them in elegant designs and tying them with silver and royal blue ribbons. With the makeup she used a dark blue eye shadow to bring out the color of my eyes and a white liner on the inside of my eyes, plus a darker liner on the outside. This made my eyes look larger and more exquisite.  
  
"Oh, how exciting!" Jenny squeals, "You will be the talk of the nation!"  
  
Cocking an eyebrow at her I shake my head in utter amazement. "Final touches; here is your Shakusan (a razor edged lady's fan)."  
  
"And here is the butterfly clip you received today!" Trisha carefully places it on top of her masterpiece.  
  
With that the evening bell chimed a sweet melody, indicating it was time to make way towards the presentation room.  
  
Taking a deep breath I thank the residing ambassador of Leanness, Aldero; a man in his later years, for escorting me. I remember little of him, but apparently he remembers a lot more of me.  
  
"Ah, ye've grown up too much milady. It almost makes me sad to see what the pressures of regency can do to the young. But I am so proud of ye! Yer parents would be proud too." Aldero exclaims with much emotion showing in his sparkling eyes.  
  
"Thank you Aldero, it means a lot to hear you say that." I look down in remembrance of my parents. They died when I was three, leaving me to the care of my Uncle. I suppose regency does make a person grown up too soon. I went to Solarus Tower to become a mage earlier than most and had graduated just before I left for Tortall. It had taken me 6 years to master what takes many fifteen to twenty years to learn. I commanded my first army battalion by the age of seven; I lead my first naval siege by the age of ten. I am responsible for many peace negotiations with the Carthaki isles and the Bahzirians. I suppose I did grow up too soon.  
  
"Oh cheer up lass, you do us all proud. I can not say I've heard anyone frown upon your name. They all call you their savior, their angel you know?" Aldero lifts my chin up and wipes away a tear. "It'll not do to have our gem enter crying now would it?" he chuckles while I crack a smile. "That's my wildcat." I am intelligent, powerful, and beautiful, I tell myself while we prepare to be announced. I can do this. No problem, everything is fine, you've faced worse. I think.  
  
******REVIEW******(please) 


	3. Chapter Three

"May I present, Ambassador Aldero Tirilion of Idunno from the Empire of Leanness, escorting Lady Katalina Nalakita Sorentino Fa Galahad, niece of his imperialness, Emperor Paltear Sorentino Dri Galahad of the great Empire, Leanness."  
  
"You think he could have messed up any more of my names? I definitely think he skipped a few as well. " I mutter to Aldero, who chuckles lightly and leads me down the stairs; wrinkles of amusement light up his weathered face. "But then again he was turning red from the lack of air, so I guess I forgive him."  
  
"Oh, look there's the annoying boy prince, what's his name... Ahhh, Prince Jonathan. I think I owe him a dunking in the horse trough later." I add dryly.  
  
"Highness you give me something to look forward to every visit, that's for sure." Aldero laughs softly.  
  
"I didn't intend for that to be funny." I mummer out of the corner of my mouth, making him laugh even harder. By the time we reach the Dias where their majesties were seated, Aldero had to bend over to catch his breath. I am well aware of the stares and glares of hatred and jealousy from the other ladies of the court. I curtsy deeply.  
  
"I thank your majesties for allowing me to make a home in your fair realm. I have been given the permission to start negotiating a peace alliance with you from his imperialness, the Emperor of Leanness. I hope the talks will go smoothly and,,,"  
  
Suddenly I feel a strong vibration from the sapphire gem around my neck, something..  
  
Just then I catch sight of an arrow flying towards me, someone leaps and pushes me aside; Thor slices the arrow down and stands by the person who saved my life. By then about twenty men had formed a circle around me, looking behind me I see they had done the same for the King and Queen. Where was the prince? Looking around I see the prince is the one standing next to Thor.  
  
"Oh great! Just what I need, to be indebted to the prince!" I mutter. The prince and I were not really on the best of terms. Last time we met he threw a mud ball on my newest dress and my black hair; who cares if he was only seven at the time, I still loved that dress and my hair had turned a dull brown until the maids shampooed it several more times. Humph!  
  
"Take the stairs, find the assassin!" he commanded from his position. "And for goddess sake, stay down Lady Katalina!" I cock an eyebrow at his back, his voice certainly got deeper.  
  
"Don't use your magic milady, you need not worry, the situation is under control." Thor states over his shoulder.  
  
"Aldero, are you alright?" I ask my companion.  
  
"I'll live, are you alright? How many does this make it?" He asks in a worn out voice filled with concern.  
  
"I'm fine, I believe this makes it the thirty fourth attempt. One more time and I think I can win the rubber ducky!" Thor looks at me strangely. "Oh nothing." I smile sheepishly. "Do I look like a walking target here?!" I ask nobody in particular.  
  
"Actually you.."  
  
"Jonathan! Behave!" Queen Lianne commands from her new spot beside me.  
  
I just glare at his back, gritting my teeth. If only I could hit him. I can almost see the grin he's wearing on his arrogant, stuck up, obnoxious face! Oh how I hate him!  
  
"We have the culprit Majesties, the place is clear." With a sigh of relief I get up and walk over to Aldero who wanted to talk to Thor. On the way I decide to hit the oh so handsome and wondrous prince that everyone is dying to marry on his oh so arrogant head..with the blunt end of my shakusan.  
  
I know I know, you're asking why not the sharp end. Well it wouldn't do for me to kill their heir regent when I was instructed to make a peace alliance with them, now would it?  
  
"Dinner is served." Announces a very pale looking page. "Shall we adjourn to the dinning halls my lords and ladies?" the king commands.  
  
**review please** 


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Here's the next chapter  
  
  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"So Lady Katalina, what do you think of Tortall so far?" asks the King in a quiet yet bemused tone. You can see the spark of intelligence through his eyes. I take a liking to him immediately.  
  
After a brief pause, "I do not know much of the realm of Tortall; however the city of Corus seems very interesting and full of life. The merchants are very polite and helpful." I thoughtfully answer, with a smile.  
  
"I hope you find yourself at home here. If there is anything you wish to do in particular, please feel free to ask." King Roald nods then turns to announce the end of dinner.  
  
"If everyone wishes, shall we move to the ballroom?" and with that everyone was escorted out, unfortunately for me I was stuck with the prince. ~~**~~  
  
"Milady, care for a dance?" the prince bows as the music starts to play. Looking for a way out of accepting; required by protocol, I inwardly sigh, the King and Queen were looking in our direction. Curtseying I accept politely, making a mental note to step on his feet.  
  
It was perfect, a waltz. The beat went, one, two, ouch, one, two, ouch...(A/N: well it was his fault for asking!)  
  
"Um princess, do you purposely do this!" Jon winces.  
  
"Do what yer highness?" I ask in a sweet and pleasant tone.  
  
"Erm, nothing." Jon replies while glancing at one of his squire friends with a look that screamed; Help!  
  
When the song ended Jon excused himself to go dance with Aldero's wife, as was required. I hold an evil grin on my face, one that the certain friend of Jon's saw.  
  
"May I have this dance Lady Katalina?" requests the friend of Jon's.  
  
"Certainly, erm,"  
  
"Lord Raoul milady"  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a lord?" I ask suspiciously while being led onto the floor.  
  
"Well, my father abandoned our fief to go study magic gems, leaving the fief in my name." Raoul states matter of factly starting a more complicated waltz.  
  
"They said you were intelligent, beautiful, and powerful. I have to admit they are certainly right." Raoul states jovially.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I thought you really didn't know how to dance when watching you with the prince, obviously I was wrong because you dance perfectly." He says after the forth dance he claimed.  
  
"Perhaps it is the partner that makes the difference?" I state with humor, sending Raoul into laughter. The song ends and Raoul escorts me off the dance floor to a chair.  
  
"Am I missing something here? Prince Jonathan is the most eligible bachelor in the realm, yet you seem adamantly against him."  
  
"That's because I am adamantly against him." I state off handedly.  
  
"Why?" Raoul asks with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"Well, you'll laugh at me if I told you my reason." Looking over to the Dias I see the King and Queen get up to dance.  
  
"Knights honor I won't." He says seriously.  
  
"But you're not a knight yet!" I cry in amusement.  
  
"Well, squire's honor then." Raoul's eyes crinkle in amusement.  
  
"Fine, it's all because when I visited here last time HeThrewAMudBallAtMeAndRuined MyHairAndDress." I say in one big breath.  
  
"..." Raoul stares blankly at me for a second before giving in to whoops of mirth. Blinking in surprise I turn a pinkish shade trying to get Raoul to stop laughing.  
  
"It's not funny! You told me squire's honor!" I scold in a hushed tone.  
  
"Ah, ha..sorry. I crossed my fingers behind my back." Taking a swallow he regains his composure. "Sorry milady."  
  
"Humph, you should be." I look away in mock anger. I suppose it is a really stupid reason to hate someone.  
  
"So stepping on his feet was revenge?"  
  
"No, well I guess. I was going to throw him into a water trough or turn him into a mouse... but then he saved my life. I figure I owe him." I say with a shrug, "It's getting late, I should find Aldero."  
  
"Leaving so soon?" he looked truly sorry.  
  
"I want to introduce fresh air to my lady's in waiting, they insist on staying in, and since they said that tomorrow I can do anything, I was going to drag them horseback riding. Do you know any of the trials around here? Perhaps you can be our guide."  
  
"Ah! I know so many of them, however I don't know if I'll be able to get out of my chores for the day." Raoul looks crestfallen.  
  
"Well, who do you have to report to?" I ask in consideration.  
  
"You see that man over there talking to the prince. His name is Lord Gareth, father of one of my friends. That's who I report to."  
  
"It shouldn't be too hard, when I call you over make sure you don't have a clue what I am doing." I say while walking towards the man.  
  
"Wait, but I don't know what you're doing!" he asks in a hushed panic.  
  
"Hm, all the more better." I reply with a mischievous grin before walking off.  
  
I snap my fan out to get their attention. Both of them bow before I tilt my head in acknowledgement.  
  
"We were just talking about. I guess you wouldn't be interested in what we were just talking about, milady." Lord Gareth frowns.  
  
"Ah, Lord Gareth, I've heard a great deal about you. All good of course." I muster all the authority I have and stand taller. "Wasn't it you who negotiated the release of my Uncle back in the Storm wing wars?"  
  
"Well I took some part in it, however I had extensive help." A confused looking Gareth smiles in wonder.  
  
"My Uncle is all I have left, if there's anything I can do to ever repay you please don't hesitate to ask." I add hoping to get on his good side.  
  
"Are you fond of Intrigue?"  
  
(A/N: intrigue is like chess, however instead of a bishop, you have a mage, and instead of pawns you have squires. The mages can cast spells on others, the squires can be turned into knights if they reach the other sides. The board is three sided, allowing a "guest" player, where nobody knows which way the third player will attack or ally with.)  
  
"Very much so, have you played it before?" Gareth the elder looks astonished by the possibility.  
  
"Of course, it is my favorite game. Perhaps after I come back from my ride tomorrow, we could have a friendly game after dinner before the ball."  
  
"I would be delighted!" Gareth answers in radiance. (Apparently intrigue is his favorite game as well.)  
  
"Excellent, I look forward to it. I have a small favor to ask you. Do you think you could spare squire Raoul tomorrow, I have heard that he knows the paths around the outskirts of the city quite well."  
  
"Of course, of course! Let me see now, where is that boy off to? Ah! Squire Raoul, could you grace us with your presence for a moment?" Lord Gareth commands.  
  
"Lady Katalina here has requested your company in a ride tomorrow, I give you permission to escort her safely through the trails. You may ask one other fellow squire to help you. You are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you milord, I take my leave." Before Raoul leaves though he winks at me, unnoticed by everyone except the prince.  
  
~~**~ REVIEW~~**~~ 


	5. Chapter Five

**sorry it's been a while, here's the next chapter!**  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"Is it always this beautiful here?" I ask Raoul as we walk towards the stables, my friend and lady in waiting Jennifer following, escorted by the Prince, unfortunately.  
  
"Mostly, except in the winter; although the winter snow is quite lovely if you're warm enough to appreciate it." Raoul frowns while looking in the stables.  
  
"Snow?!" I question and stop in horror.  
  
"Yes, it's white and" the Prince begins.  
  
"I very well know what snow is Highness!" I grit my teeth in aggravation, balling my hands into fists by my side.  
  
"You don't like snow? And by the way, is this really your horse?" Raoul asks in amusement and awe.  
  
"I don't like the cold, and snow always comes when it's cold, and yes this is my horse." I answer matter-of-factly.  
  
"It's a war horse." Prince Jonathan states. "Why do you have a war horse?"  
  
"All graduates of the tower get to train their own war horse." Jen answers for me sensing my annoyance at the prince.  
  
"The tower?" Jonathan asks.  
  
(Anime style faint) "Don't tell me you haven't heard about Solarus tower!" I state in shock.  
  
"I do know about Solarus tower, but it takes people ten to fifteen years to graduate from there." Jonathan snaps back.  
  
"Well, it just took me six years." I answer in arrogance. (I'm usually not arrogant like this, however Jonathan just gets on my nerves so I try to look down upon him like he's a bug that needs to be squashed.^^ )  
  
"Well excuse me my lady! Please except my deepest apology." The prince answers in sarcasm and a mock bow.  
  
"Would you two cut it out? You both are acting very immature." Jen steps in, preventing me from blowing the prince up.  
  
"Behave yourself Kat; you don't want to be charged with high treason by blowing the prince regent up!" Roaul states in good humor, making Jen giggle behind her hand.  
  
-.- Upon returning to the palace I run to my room and take a quick bath in moonflower oil then tie my hair back while changing into a maroon velvet day dress which had no seams in the front and a cloak like veil in the back. The sleeves puffed on the elbow and ended in a 'V' shape along the top of the hand. Grabbing my intrigue pieces I run out the door while trying to put my shoes on.  
  
"Ah, Lord Gareth. This is a very nice board you have here." I state while admiring the crystal game board and his ruby playing pieces.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I like playing with the ruby ones. If you would like though, you can use them."  
  
"Oh that's alright, I brought my own pieces." I smile while sitting down and taking out my sapphire pieces. "Shall we?" I ask while our character pieces move forward and salute each other before stepping back.  
  
The game is more like a simulation of real life. The amount of pieces and type of them depend on the players. The king in chess is really the person playing in intrigue, so my 'king' is a figure of me. Jen, Renee, Thor, George, the battalion I commanded along with three other mages, the bazhirian tribe, a large group of amazons, and the naval force I commanded when I was still in Leaness.  
  
The board itself turns into terrain on each side according to what is preferred before the piece types are shown. If we have spies we can set them aside and the other player has to reveal one piece for each spy. Lord Gareth has two spies and sets them aside while two of my pieces are randomly shown. My bazhirian shaman is shown along with Jen.  
  
I prefer wooded terrain while Lord Gareth chooses an island. Not a good choice on his part since I have a navy. (But he doesn't know that yet)  
  
The pieces are then all revealed. His ruby pieces form into shapes; very recognizable ones. Lord Gareth has the King of Tortall as an ally (eek), along with what looks like the King's own, his navy, what looks to be a very powerful battle mage, a powerful healing mage, and a group of three other mages. He also has a group of archers, which may pose a problem for me, and a funny looking tree? Weird, but it must serve some purpose.  
  
Lord Gareth looks in astonishment at me. Obviously he didn't expect me to have such a lethal force beside me and my navy clearly caught him off guard. From the looks of the setup however, we are pretty evenly matched. It's all up to what we command the forces to do now.  
  
I immediately realize what the tree is for, it's a power tree; one the mages can draw power from as the tree gives off a glow and the battle mage strikes, barely missing one of my own mages. At the range he's at though, it would be impossible; however the tree gave him more power, so it was possible. I'm in trouble.  
  
Quickly I make some important mental calculations. The only way to counter this would be to unite the amazons and bazhirians, but that would be difficult. Using a turn I negotiate with both the groups. Lord Gareth only sees it as me taking a defensive stand, not me negotiating so he doesn't know what I'm up to. He's not able to see on my side, as I'm not supposed to be able to see his side. (I had cast a visibility spell however, enabling me the vision to see his pieces for three turns) He brings out the navy and uses four turns on his part to load the boats with the king's own. He's going to attack.  
  
This means I have five moves to make on my turn. Using two of them, I get the amazons and bazhirians to unite. Using two more I move my battalion to join the bazhirians and amazons to the forest edge, positioning some in trees and some under the ground. The one move left I have myself cast a weather spell on the water between us. This buys me three more turns next round.  
  
"Hm." Is all Lord Gareth muses while furrowing his brow; thinking hard. Finally he moves all of his mages except the healing one to the boats, arranging one per ship. He uses the other half of his turn to cast a counter spell on the water. This is where we find out who has the stronger mage. He uses his weather mage against my character. The weather mage fails against me and faints, making her useless. Lord Gareth quietly removes the mage from the board; still deep in thought. He has one move left now, which he chooses to reorganize his men onboard. From the looks of it he is making small attacking forces and a larger main landing force.  
  
I have to be careful now. Using the amazons I line them all up in the trees as archers. Using the bazhirians I line them up at the tree line, all battle mages in their own right. Four turns left; since my spell was effective last round. I use one turn to have one of my mage friends cast a clearing spell on half of the forest in back of my characters. I use another to move the battalion back into the clearing. I use another to move a mage to each boat. Then my last move I move the navy into a battle formation. Taking a deep breath I look up, indicating the end of my turn.  
  
  
  
***ohhh, what's gonna happen?! REVIEW and maybe you'll find out.*** 


	6. Chapter Six

AHHH! Next chap!  
  
Thanks for the review everyone. I'm back from break so I hope to put many more chapters up. Hopefully this will hold you over till then.  
  
~~~&~~&~~~  
  
The game of intrigue is played in silence. Everything is as secretive as possible. So as Lord Gareth proudly smiles to himself; I know that it is a bluff and that he probably won't attack for another round or two. Suddenly his black robed mage utters something and before my eyes his terrain changes into open meadows, I was wrong. He's about to attack and he doesn't need his navy to do it anymore.  
  
"Hmm" I ponder while Gareth's side of the board is cloaked in mist again. (The visibility spell has worn off) "Lord Gareth is obviously a knight used to commanding. Perhaps I can use this against him. Uncle has always said the weakness of Tortall's armies was against the Amazon and Bazhir. Perhaps it is because the Amazons are hard to see and move with silent grace to ambush and the Bazhir strike hard and efficiently from three sides." With this in mind I dismiss my navy, leaving a piece to split the Amazon/Bazhirian piece into two groups. I position them on both sides of the clearing; hiding them with the forest. This leaves one battalion in the clearing with Thor as the commander, one battalion hidden in the trees with George as the commander, Jen with one of the Amazon/Bazhirian pieces, and Renee with the other. With my one move left I cast a protection spell upon my 'bait' battalion in the clearing. Looking up I indicate end of turn. "Come on fishing, bite!" I silently pray.  
  
By now he can clearly see my one battalion which is left so defenseless in the clearing. (A/N: hehehe) I see a slight sparkle in his eyes which looks to be triumph? Ha! He takes the bait. With his last move he engages my severely outnumbered battalion by striking first with his mages then with the King's Own. Quickly I retaliate, commanding my amazon archers to fire, my Bazhirian groups to attack, Jen and Renee open fire from both sides on his two other mages, the second battalion to move into position behind the attack force, and for I to engage the black mage. The battle doesn't last long as the crestfallen Lord Gareth admits defeat when his retreating troops are cut off and surrounded. Knowing how much a loss can hurt; I stand and curtsy, a show of respect for an opponent.  
  
"Well played my Lord. You are truly unpredictable." I smile with deep respect.  
  
"Amazing. I admit I underestimated you, something I won't do in the future." Gareth answers with a smile. A faint bell chime rings through the halls  
  
"Oh dear, we have been at this for a long time. I must be hurry or else I'll face Renee's wrath. Something I have told myself to avoid at all costs." With that I curtsy and run out the door with my bag of pieces, leaving in my wake a grinning Lord.  
  
~~$$~~$$~~~ "Truly you can't be serious." The king whispers in disbelief. "You, defeated by a thirteen year old noble girl?"  
  
"Ah but I am serious your majesty. If I may advise, you may want to look into a marriage alliance with Leanness." Lord Gareth "From what I have seen, they could prove to be the very protector we need against Scanra.  
  
"But, they have no decent princesses!" King Roald muses.  
  
"Well, they have Katalina. And she has as a dowry the fortress of Rivenfort; along with two hundred well trained soldiers and over a hundred thunderbirds.  
  
"The impenetrable fortress and a hundred thunderbirds?" gasps the king.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Emperor Paltear will never agree to such an arrangement. He would get nothing in return."  
  
"Well, not now, but I bring it up now so the prince can get his act together and court her, for if I'm not mistaken, the final decision of whom she marries lies within her power, not the Emperor's." With that Lord Gareth spots Lady Katalina staring off into space next to the large windows and walks towards her.  
  
"The impenetrable fortress...squire, fetch my son immediately."  
  
~~~~~@@~~~~  
  
oh what will happen..muahahahahaha, I don't think I'll tell you. =P 


End file.
